Everything So Different
by Kelsey Wells
Summary: Sam is married to Jonas Hanson and isn’t in the military. Jack is married to Sara. Charlie is still alive.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Everything So Different  
  
Author: Kelsey Wells  
  
E-Mail:   
  
Content Warnings: Swearing, Mild Violence  
  
Summary: Sam is married to Jonas Hanson and isn't in the military. Jack is married to Sara. Charlie is still alive.  
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
A/N: First fanfic - please be nice. Actually I posted this a while back on the samandjack yahoo group, but my muse ran away so that kinda faded out. Now after about a year of not even looking at it, I made some changes and continued. I have changed my author name. It used to be M.J b/c I was a huge fan of Spiderman, but decided to go with my real name so my friends would believe me when I tell them I finally got the guts to post this. Hope you enjoy!!!! 


	2. Detecting A Problem

PART 1 - Detecting a Problem  
  
Dr. Samantha Carter-Hanson sat on the infirmary bed while the CMO of the SGC was getting the supplies to wrap her wrist.  
  
"What happened?" asked Doctor Janet Fraiser.  
  
"Nothing." replied Samantha Carter-Hanson. Janet looked at her skeptically. The last few months Janet noticed Sam's attitude and behavior has changed. She's closed herself off. Put walls up that no one can get past.  
  
"You don't break your wrist by doing nothing, Sam."  
  
"Janet, please. I don't need this right now."  
  
"I'm sorry, but within the last six months you've broken your arm twice and now a broken wrist. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Sam repeated as she jumped off the infirmary bed and headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I told you I didn't need the twenty questions right now. I don't need you to be a concerned friend. All I need is a doctor."  
  
"Fine." Something in Janet's voice made her stop. Her voice took this professional tone which was just personal tone seconds before, "I'll just be your doctor. I'll fix your wrist and order you to go home and rest."   
  
For a while they both were quiet until Janet broke the silence. "Oh, Cassie wanted to come over your house this weekend."  
  
"No!" Sam said near a shout. "Um, tell her I'll try to come over your house."  
  
Janet stayed silent for a moment, observing her friend before she continued, "She thinks you forgot about her."  
  
"I didn't forget. I just have had things to deal with." Sam said in a quiet voice and breaking eye contact.  
  
"It's okay. I'll just tell her you might stop by." she said finishing with the task.  
  
"I got to go, Janet. I'll talk with you later."  
  
"Bye Sam." Janet replied with Sam already half way out the door. "Oh, and Sam? I don't want to see you on this base for at least a week." Sam just nodded and left.   
  
General Hammond sat at his desk when Doctor Fraiser and Colonel Jack O'Neill entered, occupying the two vacant seats. Dr. Fraiser asked for a private meeting to discuss 'things'.   
  
"What are you saying, Doctor?" asked General George Hammond after Janet told them her suspicions.   
  
"I think someone twisted her wrist until it broke. The way it hurt when I examined her backs it up. Then when I asked her what happened she got really defensive."  
  
"Whoa, Doc, are you saying Hanson is beating her?" asked Colonel Jack O'Neill. Although Samantha Carter-Hanson wasn't a part of his team, as 2IC of Cheyenne Mountain he was called into the meeting. He respected Sam, even though she was a scientist. There was something about her that when you met her, you just couldn't hate her.  
  
"Well, she doesn't have any visible bruises, but I'm saying it's possible with her recent injuries." Janet replied.  
  
"Since Dr. Carter was supposed to go with SG-1 on the next mission, it's postponed until she can accompany you." Hammond informed O'Neill.  
  
"Sir, permission to go ask Hanson what happened?" Jack asked.  
  
"Only if you don't take your handgun." Jack just nodded at Hammond's statement and started walking out, only to be stopped by Janet.  
  
"Colonel? Whatever you do, don't make it sound like Sam said he did it. If he is hurting her, he'll do worse next time for her saying something." Jack nodded again and walked out.  
  
Hanson was walking down the corridor when he heard his name and turned around. He saw the Colonel jogging to catch up to him.  
  
"Hanson?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew how Dr. Carter broke her wrist. She was supposed to accompany SG-1 on a mission and when she gets back I want to tell her to stay away from the doo-hickey she broke it with."  
  
"She did say something in her lab fell on her, Sir. As to what it was I'm not totally sure." Hanson replied.  
  
"Okay, well tell her everyone here wants her to get better."  
  
"I will, Sir." They walked their separate ways. Jack went to his office and grabbed his keys. He went to the surface and started driving. Fifteen minutes later he was parked in front of Sam and Jonas' house. He got out of his car, grabbed the file he brought and knocked on the front door. He heard footsteps approaching from inside the house.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Hey Carter. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea.,"  
  
"Right." he mumbled. "I was just wondering how you broke your wrist. You know, so I can tell you to be more careful and not postpone a mission."   
  
She was silent for a moment, "I'm such a klutz. I was cleaning the house and I went to go down the stairs with a box in my hands and missed the step."  
  
"Really?" She just shook her head in an affirmative gesture. "Well, because Jonas said you broke it in your lab." The look in her eyes turned to something he couldn't identify. Something he's never seen in her eyes. Fear? Terror?  
  
"I think you should leave now, Colonel."  
  
"Why do you stay with him when he does this to you?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Carter. I know what he's doing to you. If I see even one bruise or one more broken bone, I'm going to report it."  
  
"Just leave it alone, Colonel. Jonas isn't doing anything to me." she looked over to the driveway when a car pulled up. "Shit."  
  
Jack just looked at her like his suspicions were correct. As Jonas walked up to the porch he gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Colonel, what a surprise to see you here."  
  
"Yeah. I was just giving Dr. Carter a file so she knows the insides and outs about her first mission when she returns." he said handing Sam a file that was in his hand.   
  
"Well, I should be going. Carter, don't forget the doctors orders. Keep that wrist rested." She just nodded. By the time he got to his truck, Jonas was left on the porch by himself. He was staring at Jack.   
  
Jack drove away and picked up his cell calling the General.  
  
TBC 


	3. Wisdom From the Wise

PART 2 - Wisdom From the Wise  
  
One Week Later  
  
Sam walked through the corridors with her head down. She made sure her shoulder length hair would stay slightly over her face to cover the now fading bruise on her pale face. Hanson was away on a mission so she would be alone for a few more days. She would be able-  
  
"Sam." the voice stopped her trail of thoughts and she froze. She plastered a smile on her face and turned around.  
  
"Dad! When did you get here?" They hugged.  
  
"About an hour ago." he replied over her shoulder. She didn't want to let go of him. She didn't want him to notice the bruise. A minute later he pulled away. "How's my little girl doing?"  
  
"Good." she continued her walk down the corridor. As they were walking her habit of pulling her hair behind her ears kicked in and she didn't realize what she did until she heard her father gasp.  
  
"What the hell happened?" the General in her father coming out. She quickly put the hair back in place.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You expect me to believe that? You might be able to fool others with that , but I know when you lie. You were never a good liar. Too good of a person." he said pulling the hair back to look at the bruise.  
  
"Dad, its nothing, okay?" Sam replied stepping back out of her father's reach.  
  
"Okay. I got to go. When you come to your senses and want to talk about it I'll be in the VIP quarters."  
  
"I'll meet you in the commissary for lunch?" she asked as he started walking away.  
  
"Sure." he said with a small smile on his lips. Happy to know that his daughter could trust him.  
  
Jacob knocked on the door and when he heard a muffled reply, which he assumed was 'come' he opened the door and entered.  
  
"Jacob, what can I do for you?" Hammond asked.  
  
"How long has it been going on?" Jacob demanded.  
  
"Has what been going on?" Hammond asked, not totally sure what he was talking about, but did have a good idea.  
  
"Hanson beating the crap out of my little girl!" Jacob replied raising his voice.  
  
"Her first was a broken arm and that was a little over six months ago."   
  
"And the bruises?"  
  
"So far Dr. Fraiser reported no bruising anywhere."  
  
"I just saw her. She has a fading bruise right across her face."  
  
"Look, Jacob. I know your upset, so am I along with others that have a hunch about what is happening to her, but until she says how she got the broken bones there is nothing I can do to help her. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand. I'll try to get her to talk. The second she talks though, I want Hanson discharged. I'm meeting her in the commissary, I'll talk to you before I leave."  
  
Hammond just nodded. When Jacob got to the door he turned around.  
  
"Look after my little girl for me George."  
  
"I already have and I will like she is my own daughter." Hammond replied.  
  
The morning flew by. Luckily no one stopped by her lab. She walked down to the commissary and spotted her father in the back. She grabbed a tray and after getting her food she walked to the back.  
  
"So." he started out.  
  
"So." she repeated.  
  
"Feel like telling me what happened."  
  
"Like I said, nothing happened. Jonas and I just got in a fight. He caught me off guard, I didn't have time to block his punch."  
  
"That doesn't give him the right to punch you." he paused. "He broke your wrist also didn't he?" She just nodded an affirmative as she felt the tears coming. "Why do you stay with him?"  
  
"I can change him. I know I can." she replied.  
  
"Sam, he has to want to change. Until he's willing to change, he will keep doing this. He likes to prove he has the power over you. What makes him loose control?"  
  
"Well, the wrist, I really don't know. He got back from a P3R 4XI and just started yelling. He grabbed my wrist when he was yelling and just kept twisting it. As for my fading bruise, Colonel O'Neill stopped by the house and Jonas came home when we were talking on the porch. Jonas overreacted."  
  
"Sam, you need to get out of the situation. It wont get better. Guys like Hanson crave on power. He has a power of you that he wont stop unless you make him."  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you tell me to divorce my husband."  
  
"He's hurting my little girl. Hold on, Selmac wants to talk." Sam nodded. He closed his eyes and Selmac began to speak. "Hello, Samantha. I am sorry for you situation. May I ask if he broke your wrist just in a fight, why did he break you arm previously?" Jacob came back, "Sorry, Sam. You don't have to answer that. Selmac is just interested. This is the first time he heard of domestic violence."  
  
"It's okay." she looked down at her untouched lunch. "He found out I went on the pill."  
  
They continued to talk for about an hour. Jacob finally had to get back to the Tok'ra home world. She walk him to the gate room. The General and the Colonel were already there to say their goodbyes. It amazed her at how much her father and Colonel O'Neill got along. They got along better than him and Jonas. Although Jonas never did like her father. After saying his goodbyes to them he came over to give her a hug goodbye.  
  
"Get out of the situation, kiddo." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I can't." she said through her fresh tears. Jacob pulled back and looked her in the eye.   
  
"Why not? Your being abused physically and emotionally." she didn't answer right away. She had to time it perfect for when the wormhole established. When the seventh chevron locked she took a deep breath. Right at the kawoosh she said the two words she's been dreading to say to anyone.  
  
"I'm pregnant."

TBC


	4. Transfer Turned Down

PART 3 - Transfer Turned Down  
  
After his shock he pulled her aside.  
  
"I thought you said you were on the pill?"  
  
"I was. When he found them, he threw them out. I have no where to keep them so I stopped taking them." she explained.  
  
"Sam, you need to get out of the situation. This unborn child doesn't deserve to have a father like him. I really have to go, but I'll be back. Promise me you'll get out of the situation." she just nodded. The tears flowing freely.   
  
They hugged once more and he walked up to General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill and shook their hands. Then walked up to the gate. When he was about to walk through the event horizon, he looked back at Sam and raised his eyebrow, once again asking the question. She reassured him with a small nod and a tight smile. After he walked through she turned to make a quick exit, but was stopped.  
  
"Dr. Carter?"  
  
"Yes, General?" she asked keeping her back towards him.  
  
"My office. Five minutes."   
  
She just nodded and walked out.

* * *

Five minutes later she was outside the Generals door. She finally knocked. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" she looked at the General, then let her gaze fall on the Colonel.  
  
"Yes Doctor. You are a great asset to this base. Your knowledge about the gate and everything else that goes on around this base is important. Answer this question honestly. Are you happy just in your lab all day?"  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
"How would you like to go in the field?" Hammond asked.  
  
"You mean through the gate regularly with a SG team?" she asked. Surprised that they were asking her.  
  
"Yes, that is what I mean. You would be going out with SG-1. You would be going through the gate at least two times a week." Hammond informed her.  
  
"Can I think about it for a while?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, you can." replied Hammond.   
  
Jack finally spoke up, "This is your decision, Carter. Not his."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, angry he said that.  
  
"I'm just saying, don't let Hanson sway your decision." Jack replied calmly.  
  
"Can I go back to my lab now, General?" she asked ignoring Jack.  
  
"Yes. Think about it though." Hammond told her again.  
  
"I will." Then she walked out. General Hammond and Jack exchanged a look and Jack slightly shook his head.   
  
"You know he won't let her go through, Jack." Hammond said  
  
"Well, we'll just have to convince her. Make it an order General, I don't care, but we need to get her out of that situation. No one deserves to be treated like that."

* * *

"Janet, what would happen if someone who was pregnant went through the Stargate? Would the child be harmed in any way?" As she took the vacant seat in Janet's office.  
  
"I really can't say, Sam. We've never really come across that type of situation." After a moment it dawned on Janet what Sam was saying. "Oh my god. Your pregnant. I thought I gave you the pills."  
  
"You did, but Jonas threw them out." Sam informed her.  
  
"So it's his?"  
  
"Not by choice." Sam replied.  
  
"Your not having an affair, are you?"  
  
"No. Never. It's just I'm not sure want his child. I don't even think he wants a kid."  
  
"Okay. Well I'm going to say no gate travel just as a percussion."  
  
"Thanks for everything, Janet. I'm sorry I didn't speak to you. I couldn't say it though."  
  
"At least you talked to someone, right?" Janet asked.  
  
"Yeah, my father. I have to go talk to the General."  
  
"Sam," Janet started when Sam reached the door, "Why'd you want to know about gate travel?"  
  
"General Hammond offered me a spot on SG-1." With that said she walked out of Janet's office.

* * *

Jonas would be back today. His two week mission was over. She didn't like the feeling she has in the pit of her stomach. She knew he didn't want children and although she never really thought about it, she was getting used to the idea.   
  
The klaxons went off. She didn't move. Give it about two hours and he would be in here asking her a hundred questions. 'What did you do? Who were you with?' She was mentally going over what she was going to say. Her father's words came back to her. 'This child doesn't deserve a father like him.' She knew he was right. If she was honest with herself and thought about it, she really couldn't remember why she married him.

TBC


	5. Hospitality Gone Wrong

* * *

Part 5 - Hospitality Gone Wrong

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Sam"  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Just then a door upstairs opened.  
  
"Dad! My game starts in twenty minutes. We have to leave." a voice yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Okay Charlie." Jack yelled back. Sam took a seat on the couch feeling dizzy and watched the scene before her. A boy not much older than ten came running down the stairs in a baseball uniform. He went up to Jack.  
  
"Where's my glove, Dad?"  
  
"Check the spare room or the backyard." Jack replied, swiping a hand through the boys hair. He turned his attention back to his wife. "Can you keep Sam company while I go to the game?"  
  
"Sure. I can tell her all your secrets." Sara replied with a grin.  
  
"Not to many. I have a reputation to protect at work."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Wouldn't want the boys to know THE Colonel O'Neill is a romantic." He was just about to reply, but was interrupted.  
  
"Dad! Hurry up!" Charlie yelled from outside.  
  
"Come back in here and tell your mom goodbye." Charlie ran back in the house up to his mom.  
  
"Bye, mom. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, Charlie. Good luck and get a homerun for me." she called after the exiting boy. She turned her attention back to Jack. "I'll see you later. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." he replied giving her a kiss then following Charlie.

Sara and Sam got along great. They sat in the living room and talked about everything. Three pots of coffee later, Sara told Sam to make herself comfortable while she made dinner. Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang.   
  
"Sam, can you get that?" Sara asked her from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure." replied Sam as she walked over to the door and opened it up. "Jonas?!" she tried shutting the door, but Jonas' foot stopped it.  
  
"Now, Samantha, is that any way to greet your husband and the father of your child?"  
  
"Sam, who's at the door?" Sara asked coming into the front hall. She froze when Jonas grabbed Sam and put her in a neck hold, then pulling out a gun.  
  
"Jonas, let her go. You only want me, not her." He turned her around to look her in the eyes. There was complete silence. Sam broke it, "She didn't do anything to deserve this, just let her leave."  
  
"I don't know. I was expecting O'Neill to be here, but I guess I'll settle for the next best thing. Let me think about this." Jonas looked at Sara then back at Sam. Before Sam knew what was happening, she felt a slap across her face. He backed Sam up against the wall, "Stay there." he told Sara. He turned his attention back to Sam, "Since you want O'Neill's wife to live, I'll make you a deal," When Sam shook her head, he continued, "you terminate the pregnancy, I'll let her live." he let her think about it for a moment. "I told you I didn't want this child. I told you no matter what it wasn't going to happen."  
  
"Give me a minute with Sara." He back away and let her go to Sara.  
  
"Listen Sara, I'm going with Jonas-"  
  
"Sam, don't give up your child for me." Sara cut her off.  
  
"I'm not letting you die. You already have a husband and a son. After we leave do not call anyone. Wait until the Colonel comes home. Tell him not to come looking for me or worry. Tell them that I don't want to be found at the moment."  
  
"Sam, rethink this." Sara pleaded with her.  
  
"Samantha, what is your decision?" Jonas asked.  
  
"I'll go with you. Sara is not going to get hurt and you'll never bother them again."  
  
Jonas held the gun up, pointing it to Sam.  
  
"Jonas, what are you doing? I said I'd go with you."  
  
"We aren't going anywhere, Samantha. I've been planning this ever since O'Neill came into the picture."  
  
"What does the Colonel have to do with this?" she asked confused.  
  
"Don't you think I've heard the rumors?"  
  
"Jesus Christ Jonas. That's all they are. Rumors. I'm not that kind of person and you know it."  
  
"Really? Well, let's see, what about Tom? Or Paul?"  
  
"I can't believe your bringing this up. That was before us. You have old flings and I'm not pointing a gun at you." she yelled. She felt another blow to the face. He pulled Sam to her feet and she looked back at Sara. He pointed the gun at Sam's stomach. Right before he pulled the trigger he leaned in and whispered in Sam's ear,   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." Sam knew in that second that he was also going to kill Sara. He pulled the trigger and she felt the pain in her stomach. She couldn't stop the tears from coming. She heard another gun shot and opened her eyes. Jonas came back over to Sam and kissed her before he left. She got up her strength and made her way over to Sara. He shot her in the upper right chest.  
  
"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Sam." she was caught short by coughing up blood. "That cant be good." she took a breath. "Just tell Jack and Charlie I love them."  
  
"No. Don't say goodbye. You're going to make it." Sara lost consciousness. "No!" yelled Sam. About five minutes later, Sam let the blackness also take her.

* * *

"Way to go, kiddo. Wait until your mom hears about your winning hit."  
  
"Can we go out for ice cream after dinner?" Charlie asked.  
  
"You betcha, sport."   
  
The rest of the car ride home was spent talking about how the other team was and bad and that was why Charlie's team won. When Jack turned the corner and saw the police and ambulance we quickly parked the car. "Charlie, stay here. Don't move." He got to the driveway in time to see Sam on a gurney. "Carter?" she didn't answer, "Sam?" It sounded like he was pleading in his own ears. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"I'm sorry, Colonel. I'm…" The paramedic put his fingers on her throat.  
  
"We lost the pulse. Starting CPR." the paramedic informed the others.  
  
More paramedics came with another gurney. "Oh God, Sara. Sara! Wake up." he turned to the paramedic wheeling the gurney. "What hospital are you going to?"  
  
"Memorial Hospital."   
  
Jack ran to his car and grabbed his cell phone. "Janet, it's Jack. Meet me at Memorial Hospital in Colorado Springs. It's Sara and Carter. They've both been shot…Get Daniel to drive you and Teal'c there."  
  
"Dad?" Charlie's eyes were filled with unshed tears.  
  
"Your mother was shot. That's all I know."  
  
"She's going to die, isn't she? Tommy's uncle got shot and he died."  
  
"The doctors will do all they can."

* * *

They got there just as Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond showed up. Jack was the only one allowed to see Sara. The others waited in the waiting room. Forty five minutes later Jack returned to the room.  
  
"Charlie," he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, buddy."  
  
"No!" he started running, but Jack caught him. "No, she's alive, she has to be. I never told her about my home run. We never went out to dinner." he said between sobs. The scene brought tears to the others eyes. Father and son stayed in a hug for a while. Jack comforting Charlie with his own tears falling. A while later a doctor came in.  
  
"Sam?" Janet asked the doctor. Within the last year, the two had formed a very close friendship, being the few women on base.  
  
"She's alive, but not breathing on her own. She lost a lot of blood and the next forty eight hours will be critical as to the future." he replied solomnly.  
  
"The baby?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. The bullet got the baby. We were unable to save it. The baby did save her life. Whoever shot her knew what he was doing." the doctor informed them.  
  
General Hammond walked out of the waiting room going to make a phone call. Over the last couple of years, Samantha Carter-Hanson made a lot of friends. She was someone who once you met, you couldn't hate her. She grew closest with SG-1, them being the team bringing back the most technology. "Yes, this is General Hammond…if you would please contact the Tok'ra and tell them to send Jacob/Selmak immediately…Thank you."  
  
When he returned, Janet was gone and Jack was sitting with a still crying Charlie. Jack went to leave the room when Hammond stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Jack, are you sure you should be driving?"  
  
"I have to take Charlie to his grandparents and tell them what happened."  
  
"Just drive carefully. Where is Doctor Fraiser?"  
  
"Getting everything from Sam's doctor and sitting with her for a while." Jack started walking away when he stopped. "We are going to get the bastard, right?"  
  
"Well, he is under my command so we do have jurisdiction to go after him. I'll see if the police found any fingerprints that weren't Sam's or any of your families."  
  
"Thank you, General."

TBC....


End file.
